


Two's A Crowd

by ByzanTeen



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Hypnotism, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possession, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByzanTeen/pseuds/ByzanTeen
Summary: Short little thing I wrote up because I'm gay for Injustice 2 Enchantress. Smutty rewrite of Enchantress' Ending. Tagged Non-Con for The Enchantress' mind tricks, no Forceful Rape.





	Two's A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah the Enchantress' behavior is abusive, etc etc, I do not endorse or condone anyone doing this shit in real life (insofar as its possible), etc etc, for Christ's sake this is Villain Smut I should hope you understand this.

June Moone had a date.

For the first time in years, June was free. Free on a Friday night. Free to make plans. Free the malevolent hag who had controlled her mind and body off and on for far too long. Somehow the battle with Brainiac had separated them. June wasn't sure, but she assumed the witch had become trapped in one of Brainiac's collection orbs, stuck in some shrunken down city.

But she didn't care about the how right now. The important thing was getting ready for her date. She had just slipped on her dress, a slim black covering that would catch someone's eye without showing off too much, when she heard a laugh. Her laugh.

"June, my darling, did you really think I would disappear so easily?"

June turned around to see... herself. Or rather, how she appeared when under the influence of the Enchantress. A mirror image of herself draped in loose green robes and straps, wearing arcane headgear and bearing an ancient talisman. As June looked closer, she was disturbed at how little the garments covered several key areas. But this couldn't be truly real. If this were the Enchantress, she would appear as her true form of an old Hag. This must be a trick, or perhaps some sort of hallucination borne of trauma.

"Get out of my head!" June screamed at the apparition, "I know that you aren't here, this is just some mental bullshit! I. Got. Rid. Of. You.!"

"June, June, June. I learned so much from Brainiac's ship. True, he still had much to learn on magic, but there are some fascinating techniques practiced by some cultures he collected," the witch continued, "If you don't think I'm real, why don't you test it?"

Without thinking June took a step forward, eyes locked on the mocking green grin of Enchantress. Enchantress stretched an arm out and lightly grazed June's cheeks with her fingertips.

"There darling," said the mystical woman, "don't I feel real enough for you?"

June stood immobile, unable to speak out of terror. Memories began to surface of just why her dating life was nonexistent before. She tried to look down at her feet in fear but couldn't tear her eyes away from the deep green glow of Enchantress' own.

"That's it June, just keep your eyes on me. Just stay focused on me darling." The witch caressed June's face as she imposed her will over the mortal.

"Now June honey," Enchantress started, "tell me, where were you going.

"None of..." June's resistance quelled as Enchantress' eyes glowed brighter. "On a date..."

"Oh that won't do. I told you other people complicate things, they could ruin our setup. But I understand."

"You... you do?" June was surprised to hear such words coming from the hag who had tormented her.

"Yes. I understand that even such a brief time without me has made you forget yourself. Forget your place. Forget me. June darling?" asked Enchantress as her eyes and talisman flared up in green once more, "Knees, now."

June was incapable of resisting, her own desires overcome by Enchantress' manipulation of their mental bond to get her into line. June dropped to her knees and found herself face-to-crotch with Enchantress. With a single easy gesture, the witch moved her robes, exposing her otherwise bare crotch.

"June... prove that you still know your place."

June leaned forward and began licking at Enchantress' pussy, eliciting a wordless but pleased response from the ancient being. June was single-minded in her devotion, focusing on nothing but using her mouth the pleasure the Enchantress's warm slit as best she can. As June worked on her crotch, the witch pulled aside the upper layers of her garment and began lightly circling her nipples, enjoying both the sensations of June's tongue and the sight of June on her knees, buried in her pussy. Enchantress gasped as June moved her mouth's attention to the witch's clit, while providing a finger to play inside. This method was proving very effective and soon Enchantress' orgasm approached.

"That's it June! Just like that! Make me cum, June!"

June kept her face buried in the witch's snatch as Enchantress came, covering June's face and hand. June herself was still excessively aroused from the whole endeavor, something which Enchantress noticed.

"Awww June did you not cum just from the thrill of eating me out?" she asked.

"No... no ma'am."

"Well I can help with that June..." the youthful hag smiled, "but you have to let me all the way back in."

This was it, June realized. The real plan. This was some projection the Enchantress was using to try and seduce June into taking her back. The hag herself was probably still on Brainiac's ship, awaiting her magical rescue to the safety of June's mind and body. But she was also so very horny, and the green eyes of the witch looked so peaceful and nonthreatening.

"Enchantress, Enchantress... Enchantress!" June repeated the words and the moment the summon left her mouth there was a birdlike screech and swirling cloud of black smoke interupted by green lightning. The Enchantress, or the apparition of the Enchantress, that June had been pleasuring had vanished as quickly as it had appeared. The clouds and lightning vanished and June collapsed.

June's body opened its eyes to show a pair of dark green irises. As one of June's hands pulled up her skirt, another slid beneath her panties. A voice much like June's, yet distinctly not, spilled forth from her throat.

"It's good to be home."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know that strictly speaking, Enchantress' powers probably do not work this way.


End file.
